Fotografías para perder la cabeza
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Unas fotos. Se suponía que solo eran unas simples fotos. Maldición.
1. Chapter 1

Lo de siempre, Skip Beat no me pertenece, porque yo no soportaría tanto tiempo sin que Ren hiciera acto de aparición T.T

 **Fotografías para perder la cabeza**

Una mañana cualquiera, Kyoko fue citada por el Director de Box-R para informarle de una buena nueva.

-Así que mañana te confirmo quién será el modelo que posará contigo para las fotografías promocionales de Box R-

-Entendido Director, pero ¿por qué haremos fotografías promocionales con alguien que no aparece en Box R?-le preguntaba una extrañada Kyoko al Director quién la mandó a llamar.

-Truco publicitario-le contestó sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo-

-Ya verás mañana por qué-

-¿Y no tiene alguna idea de quién podrá ser el modelo?-

-Sí, tengo varias opciones, sobre todo tengo uno que se ajusta perfectamente a la personalidad de Natsu, todo depende si Takarada Lory me lo presta-

-¿Se lo presta?-

-Sí, es uno de los actores principales de su agencia, también depende de su agenda, por eso nos estamos ajustando a él-

-Vaya, se nota que es muy famoso-

-Claro, es Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Sí y aún mejor es que te llevas bien con él, así tendrán más química-

-Etto…supongo que sí-esa noticia ya la había puesto nerviosa.

 _-¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san? Tranquila Kyoko, solo son unas fotos, además, él ya conoce a mi Natsu y ni siquiera es algo seguro, así que debo tranquilizarme-_

.

.

.

¡Ren!-gritaba eufórico su manager.

-¿Qué sucede Yashiro-san? ¿Por qué la emoción?-

-¿Quieres participar en una sesión fotográfica con la Natsu de Kyoko-chan?-

-¿Eh?-le preguntó aturdido.

-Solo tienes que decir que sí y yo arreglaré todo-

-Creo que ya deberías saber mi respuesta-contestó el actor con una sonrisa mata demonios.

-¡Bien! Entonces mañana será un día interesante ¡Quiero ver a su Natsu en plena acción!-

Al día siguiente, Ren llegó al estudio de Box R junto con Yashiro.

-Oh, llegaste Ren-

-Buenos días, Director-

-Gracias por aceptar de última hora-

-No hay problema-

-Bien, Mogami-san está arreglándose en su camerino, usted igual puede pasar al suyo a cambiarse-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras tanto, en el camerino de Kyoko, alguien estaba desesperada.

-¿Kyoko-sempai, qué le ocurre?-

-Nada, Amamiya-san-

-Pero la veo perdida-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. ¿Acaso le preocupa trabajar con Tsuruga Ren? Pensé que se llevaba bien con él o eso me pareció después de que corrió con toda su fuerza al enterarse del incidente en el set de Dark Moon-

-Amamiya-san, honestamente, ni yo misma lo sé-

 _-Tiene razón, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? No tengo por qué estarlo…aunque eso me vengo diciendo a mí misma desde que me enteré que él sería el modelo, pero me es imposible…-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Kyouko-san, está lista?-

-Sí, ¡ya voy!-

-Buena suerte, Kyoko-sempai-le deseó la tercera miembro de Love me.

-Gracias, Amamiya-san-

Kyoko salió del camerino con un vestido rosa largo con los hombros descubiertos, el cual tenía un escote en forma de V, como complemento llevaba unos guantes largos que le llegaban hasta el codo y una cinta alrededor del cuello junto a un collar en forma de cruz. Estaba levemente maquillada y su cabello lo tenía al estilo de Natsu.

Ren salió al mismo tiempo de su camerino, él llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, con un chaleco negro y un pantalón también negro.

Ambos se veían deslumbrantes.

Y como era de esperarse, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron no pudieron evitar verse de la cabeza a los pies.

 _-Se ve tan linda-_ era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ren.

- _Ama por favor, cierre la boca_ -decían los demonios de Kyoko- _no queremos que nos vea babear por él-_

Kyoko mejor obedeció.

Como si fuera atraído por un imán, Ren se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Era imposible no hacerlo.

-Buenos días, Mogami-san-

-Buenos días, Tsuruga-san-

Kyoko le saludó tímidamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso? Eso debía ser un crimen.

-¿Otra vez trabajando juntos, eh?-

-Sí, me alegro que sea usted que me acompañe en esta sesión-

-Yo también, me gusta trabajar a tu lado-

-Gracias-

 _-Maldición. Por eso no quería tenerlo cerca, con cada palabra, con cada acción, con cada sonrisa, solo consigue que caiga más y más al acantilado-_

-¡Bien, ya que estamos todos listos iniciemos con la sesión!-llamó el Director-No serán muchas fotografías con ustedes juntos, así que debe de ser rápido. Bien, la primera. Ren necesito que abraces a Kyoko-san-

-¿Ah?-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Debes abrazarla por la espalda, tu brazo izquierdo rodeará su cintura fuertemente, tu mano derecha estará sobre la parte descubierta de su cuello y ¿ves esta cinta rosa en su cuello? Necesito tus dedos jugueteando allí. Tu rostro debe estar sobre su cuello o mejor dicho, tus labios-

-Kyoko-san, tú déjate llevar por él, pero necesito que sostengas sus brazos, como si no quisieras que se aleje de ti, si no deseando más de su cercanía. Deseo reprimido es lo que deseo ver. ¿Escucharon?-

-¡Sí!-gritaron un poco, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraban.

 _-No debí aceptar esto, quiero tenerla cerca, pero…ella no se ve muy convencida…-_

Tal y como Ren pensaba, Kyoko estaba hecha un mar de nervios, ni siquiera se movía, solo estaba allí parada viendo a la nada.

-¿Mogami-san? ¿Mogami-san?-

Sip, estaba bien perdida en sus pensamientos.

 _-¡Por eso no quería que fuera él! Aunque pensándolo bien no dejaría que alguien más me tocara… ¡juguetear por ahí! ¿qué significa eso? ¡se escucha muy extraño!...aunque, ¿qué se sentirá tener sus labios sobre mi cuello? ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No, no, no. ¡Kyoko concéntrate!-_

-¿Mogami-san?-

¿Eh?-reaccionó al fin-Ah, Tsuruga-san, lo siento ¿me decía?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, creo…-

-Tranquila, son solo unas fotos, no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, ni te voy a tocar de más-

-Eso lo sé, Tsuruga-san. Confío en usted-

Una tímida Kyoko había aparecido. Era toda la verdad. Sabía que él nunca le haría daño…aunque tocar de más no significaba hacerle daño…

-¡Chicos, el escenario está listo!-el Director como siempre interrumpiendo.

Los actores se dirigieron al escenario como se les ordenó.

-Bien, en posición por favor-

Kyoko estaba quieta, totalmente a la expectativa. Estaba preparada mentalmente, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-¡Sí!-le contestó con demasiado énfasis.

-Voy a abrazarte-

-Sí…-

Ren abrazó a Kyoko por la espalda y posó su mano en ese cuello níveo. Apenas la tocaba, no la sostenía con fuerza, no quería asustarla, pero el problema era que el Director quería deseo reprimido, así que sin meditarlo mucho más, la sostuvo posesivamente, igualmente dejó vagar sus dedos libremente en su cuello –en su tentador cuello- y puso sus labios también en él, aunque apenas era perceptible.

¡Dios! ¡Era una tortura! Su cuello se sentía tan bien bajo sus labios.

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

Kyoko al sentirlo, se tensó y Ren se dio cuenta de la rigidez que tomó su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No haga eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó sin entender de qué hablaba.

-No soples-

-¿Eh? Yo no soplé-

-Sí lo hizo-insistió la chica.

-Yo suspiré-

-Sea lo que sea, no lo haga-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no-

-Ah-Ren sonrió socarronamente- ¿no será que tienes el cuello muy sensible?-

Kyoko se ruborizó hasta las orejas con ese comentario.

-No diga eso…-

El actor se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación. Al parecer a su kouhai le afectaba tenerlo tan cerca. Interesante.

-¿Así que no quieres que haga esto?-

Ren sopló lentamente en el cuello de su coprotagonista, pero esta vez estuvo muy pendiente de sus reacciones.

Ella cerró los ojos. Vio cómo su cuerpo se erizaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más.

-Oh, sí eres sensible-esto definitivamente era interesante.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-se quejó la "víctima" de sus acciones.

El Director quién había visto y escuchado todo, tosió un poco para llamar su atención. Una vez que la obtuvo, junto con unas miradas apenadas prosiguió.

-¿Listos? A sus posiciones. ¡Start!-

Ren decidió dejar salir sus sentimientos ocultos y la miró con deseo. Con pasión. ¡Kyoko debía estar ciega si no entendía el significado de esas miradas!

Kyoko miraba al frente y decidió poner una mirada de satisfacción, ante el contacto de ese hombre. No es como si le fuera muy difícil.

Tomaron varias fotografías, con diferentes acercamientos y ángulos.

Una vez terminadas las fotografías para ese atuendo, los mandó nuevamente a camerinos para un cambio de vestuario.

Mientras tanto el Director observaba las fotografías tomadas. –

-¿Cómo puede haber tan buena química entre ellos? Solo con mirarlos puedo saber muchas cosas. ¡Esto será interesante!-

Pero las cosas no iban tan bien para la pobre de Kyoko quien no podía deshacerse del furioso sonrojo que se había adueñado de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! El aliento de Tsuruga-san en mi cuello era tan…exquisito… Nunca me había sentido así…quiero más…-

Después de haber sentido aquello, ¿cómo no desear más?

Y en el camerino del susodicho…

-Ren por favor, quita esa cara de bobo que traes…y ¡ni se te ocurra sacar flores a tu alrededor!-

-Yashiro-san es que…-

-¿Te gustó su cuello?-

-Demasiado-confesó el actor número 1, a lo que su manager solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro-Quiero probarlo-

-¡Ren!-exclamó sobresaltado-No la vayas a atacar, ¡compórtate!-

-Hey, no la voy a atacar, eso ya lo hubiera hecho mucho tiempo. Pero dime, ¿lo grabaste?-

-Claro, ¿crees que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad? ¿Quieres ver?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

.

.

Ahora, el vestuario que llevaban era para Kyoko un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, le llegaba a medio muslo, del lado izquierdo se alzaban las dos puntas llegando a la cintura y dejando una gran abertura en sus piernas; no tenía mangas y poseía un escote en forma de corazón, llevaba unos guantes negros que casi llegaban al hombro, pero dejando sus manos descubiertas y por último usaba unas medias negras.

Ren llevaba casi el mismo vestuario que el anterior, solo que ahora tenía un saco negro sobre los hombros.

-¡Wow!-dijo Ren al verla-Mogami-san, estás…arrebatadora-

-Tsuruga-san…por favor…-le respondió roja como un tomate. ¡Este hombre y sus frases de playboy!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije mentiras? Por supuesto que no, es la pura verdad-

-Gracias…-

-Te sonrojas fácilmente-

-¿Eh?-

-Hoy estoy descubriendo cosas nuevas en ti-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Nada-disimuló. Le encantaba verla sonrojada por sus comentarios y esperaba que solo él causara ese efecto.

-Dígame, quiero saber-

Pero ya no pudo seguir preguntando, porque los llamaron a escena.

-¡Chicos, qué bien se ven! En la fotografía anterior, Natsu aún no tenía esa aura oscura que la caracteriza, así que en esta ocasión Natsu se irá transformando. Lo que quiero ver es a Ren-san detrás de Kyoko-san, tu brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello con sutileza, quiero ver sus rostros bastante cerca, pero viendo a la cámara. Kyoko-san tu mano izquierda tiene que sujetar el saco de Ren. Muestren pasión pero a la vez un poco de altanería, sobre todo de parte de Natsu. Iré a verificar que la escenografía esté lista e iniciamos-

Una vez que el Director se alejó pudieron hablar nuevamente.

-Mogami-san, esta vez no te veo nerviosa. Te veo… ¿animada?-

-Así es Tsuruga-san, esto me está gustando-confesó la chica Love me sin meditar mucho sus palabras.

-¿Ah?-

Era cierto. Kyoko aún se ponía nerviosa con sus cumplidos, pero que Dios la perdone ¡quería más! Quería estar cerca de él. Quería que la tocara.

-Ahora sí ya está todo listo, en posición por favor-

Ren y Kyoko obedecieron y posaron tal y como les indicó.

-En verdad que esto te está gustando. Estás más relajada-

-Se lo dije-

La fotografía no tuvo ningún problema y terminó tan rápido como inició.

-Ren, ¿qué sucedió ahí? Esta vez noté algo diferente-le preguntó Yashiro a su representado.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé. Mogami-san no se puso nerviosa-

-¿Será que se siente cómoda contigo?-

-Eso espero, Yashiro-san-

Y en el camerino de la chica.

-¡Wow! ¡Magnífico! No me sentía así desde Setsuka. ¡Me encanta trabajar con Tsuruga-san! Esta foto fue muy fácil…aunque quería que me tocara más… ¡desvía esos pensamientos pervertidos Kyoko!-

El tercer vestuario estuvo listo unos minutos después.

Kyoko utilizaba una falda corta y negra con una blusa de tirantes igual negra y sobre de ella una blusa blanca con mangas hasta el codo, con un amplio escote que dejaba a la vista la blusa negra.

Ren llevaba siempre una camisa blanca de manga larga aunque enrollada hasta el codo, con un pantalón negro y una corbata del mismo color y desatada.

-Mogami-san, ya no me sorprende que en cada cambio de vestuario me dejes con la boca abierta-

-Tsuruga-san, no siga, me avergüenza-

-Te repito, yo solo digo la verdad-

-Veamos esta vez-indicó el Director-Natsu tendrá el control, ¿ven el sillón negro de ahí? Estarán sentados ahí, bueno…en realidad Ren-san lo estará. Kyoko-san, tú estarás sentado sobre él-

-¡¿Qué?!-ahora si se sobresaltó Kyoko.

-Necesito que estés sentada seductoramente sobre él y que con tu mano derecha tengas sujeta su corbata. Tu otro brazo estará sobre su hombro y tu mano cerca de su boca. Quiero que parezca que se van a besar, pero de acuerdo a la personalidad de Natsu, háganlo como un juego de seducción. Ren-san, usted sujétela de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ti-

-De acuerdo-dijo Ren divertido.

-Pero Director…-intervino Kyoko nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, pero yo…-

-Oh-la ignoró-el escenario está listo. ¡Vamos!-

-Mogami-san, vamos…-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo…-

-No me digas que ahora sí estás nerviosa-

-Sí, es que…-Kyoko no buscaba ni las palabras para expresar esa inquietud que sentía.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien. No es como si fuera a comerte. Y en todo caso, serías tú la que lo haría, no yo-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos-

Ren se sentó en el sillón cómo le indicaron.

Kyoko llegó colorada hasta él.

-Ven-le extendió la mano, para que se acercara más.

-Yo…-

Ren ni la dejó protestar, la tomó de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-

Ren ni la escuchaba.

-Acomódate, ponte como dijo el Director. Tranquila, no hay prisa, paso a paso-

Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa, pero confiaba en su sempai, así que tímidamente tomó su corbata y la enrolló en su mano, se acercó más a él y puso su brazo en su hombro.

-Creo que debes acercarte más-

-Tsuruga-san…-renegó la muchacha.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo-

La tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Kyoko se volvió un tomate.

El Director los observaba emocionado.

-Bien, esa es la posición correcta. Ren-san, honestamente me agrada que la sostenga de ahí-

Su mano ya no estaba en su cintura, ahora yacía en su glúteo y pierna, pero Kyoko estaba más pendiente de su rostro que de otra cosa.

-Ahora solo falta la expresión de Kyoko-san-

-Mogami-san, te hablan-le indicó Ren.

-¡Ah! Enseguida-

 _-Cara de Natsu, cara de Natsu ¡Concéntrate Kyoko!-_

Para sorpresa de Ren, en unos segundos tenía a Natsu encima suyo.

-¡Perfecto! Ese deseo necesito. ¡Pasión! ¡Seducción! ¡Muy bien! ¡Listo! Esta fue la última foto, así que pueden cambiarse. ¡Gracias y muy buen trabajo!-

El Director se alejó para ajustar unos detalles, pero Kyoko seguía en trance, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Mogami-san, ya terminó todo-qué no hubiera dado Ren por continuar en esa posición, pero era algo muy arriesgado.

-¿Eh?-parpadeó la chica sorprendida-¿Ya? Oh, ¡lo siento!-dio tremendo salto para alejarse de él-¡Iré a cambiarme!-

La chica Love me desapareció de inmediato y se ocultó en su camerino.

-¡Ren!-llamó su manager-Eso fue tan… tan… ¡wow! Tengo todo documentado-

-Necesito una copia-

Mientras tanto, Kyoko se mortificaba en su camerino.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso fue! ¿Qué fue eso? Estábamos tan cerca… me tenía sujeta de… de… ¡no me di cuenta! Ahora que ya lo tuve tan cerca voy a desear cada vez más. Estar enamorada es malo para mi salud-

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, así que abrió.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-gritó al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Hola de nuevo-le dijo divertido por su reacción.

-Ho…la-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sí-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Eh? Ah, claro, pase-

El actor entró y se sentó tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien…-

-Pero estabas muy nerviosa-

-Ya no lo estoy-Kyoko luchaba para que ningún sonrojo la delatara.

Y Ren quiso molestarla un rato y ver su reacción.

-Imagínate si hubiera habido un beso-

Kyoko palideció y poco a poco su rostro se iba tornando más y más rojo.

 _-Un beso… a mí me hubiera gustado… ¿qué se sentirá que Tsuruga-san me bese?-_

-Tsuruga-san-Kyoko había empezado a balbucear sin darse cuenta-yo…si hubiera habido un beso… si hubiera sido con usted…entonces… no me hubiera molestado…-al darse cuenta de que todo eso no lo pensó y que lo dijo en voz alta, salió huyendo de ahí sin mirarlo.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué demonios dije eso? ¡Qué pervertida soy!-

Ren se había quedado pasmado en su sitio.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿No le hubiera molestado? ¿Solo si hubiera sido conmigo? Mejor voy a hablar con el Director. Necesito esa escena de beso-

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Próximamente "No diré que es amor"


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero solo espero que este mes, si salga Ren en el capítulo T.T

 **Capítulo 2:**

¡Pero qué rayos! Fotos de promoción de un evento de modas ¡¿conmigo?! ¡Una oportunidad para crecer! ¡Pero ese no es el problema! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con esos 3 a la vez?! Con Tsuruga-san no hay problema…creo… pero con ¡Sho! y peor aún con ¡el Beagle! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Y para colmo el Presidente me dijo que no me puedo negar, ya que el Director Shinkai no aceptará un no por respuesta. Hoy será un día demasiado largo…

Kyoko llegó temprano al set y lo primero que vio fue a los 3 susodichos en una lucha de miradas.

-Oh miren, ya llegó Caperucita-dijo Reino en ese tono de voz que a Kyoko le causaba escalofríos.

-Kyoko-dijo Sho.

-Mogami-san-saludó Ren.

Kyoko se acercó a ellos.

-Beagle, Sho ¿podrían comportarse correctamente por una sola ocasión, por favor?-

-¡Hey!-reclamó Sho-¿por qué solo nos lo dices a nosotros? ¡Díselo a Tsuruga también!-

-Tsuruga-san no es un niño inmaduro como ustedes-

-Já, hasta crees-se burló el rubio.

-Caperucita, tú sabes que prefiero estar lejos de este tipo y no soporto las niñadas de este otro, solo acepté por ti, así que terminemos con esto de una vez-

-¡¿Ah?!-Sho se puso a discutir con Reino por su comentario.

-Mogami-san-Ren aprovechó que los otros estaban entretenidos para poder hablar con ella-¿por qué aceptaste trabajar con ellos?-

-No me podía negar, además…-

-¿Además?-

-No iba a rechazar trabajar con usted-la chica sonrío tímidamente y huyó de ahí por su propia seguridad y para buena suerte ya que la sonrisa que Ren le dedicó la iba a dejar aturdida.

-Chicos, no sé qué pasa con ustedes-decía el Director al verlos-pero espero que no causen ningún problema-demasiado tuvo con lo de Ruriko como para soportar otra difícil situación.

-No se preocupe Director-dijeron todos.

-Bien. Todos a sus camerinos. Kyoko-san, tú serás la que tendrá más cambios de ropa-

-Entendido-

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, el Director inició con la explicación.

-Kyoko-san ese vestuario lo utilizaras para las primeras tres fotografías que serán con Fuwa-san-

Kyoko llevaba una falda beige hasta la rodilla, con una blusa y una chamarra amarilla y Sho usaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa roja y una chamarra café.

Las fotografías en verdad fueron complicadas para Kyoko pero divertidas para el rubio cantante.

En la primera, Sho tuvo que sostener a Kyoko de la cintura, que pareciera que no quería que se fuera y ella con una cara de sorpresa.

En la segunda, estaban sentados en una banca, Kyoko se quedaba dormida sobre el hombro de Sho y él sonreía.

Y en la última, Sho tenía a Kyoko contra la pared y posaba su frente sobre la de ella.

La primer miembro Love Me, estaba colérica. ¡Odiaba estar así con Shoutaro! Y peor aún ¡con su sempai viendo todo!

Sho por su parte estaba en las nubes. Fue tan fácil lograr que Kyoko posara y era aún mejor esa mirada asesina que Tsuruga Ren le dedicaba.

El actor estaba muy molesto. Era trabajo, se repetía. Pero ese bastardo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con su tortura. ¡Quería matarlo!

En cambio, Reino solo admiraba el espectáculo, estaba extasiado con el aura que Kyoko emitía, lástima que "Tsuruga Ren" estuviera ahí.

-Bien Kyoko-san, antes de que te cambies, ahora siguen las fotografías con Reino. Dos de ellas y luego te cambiarás-

Esta vez Kyoko tenía más miedo que enojo. Pero que su sempai estuviera ahí la tranquilizaba.

Reino traía un traje azul oscuro de mangas largas.

En la primera fotografía, Reino tenía abrazada a Kyoko por la espalda, un brazo en la cintura y otro en su mejilla para obligarla a que lo mirara. Él con una cara de satisfacción y ella de terror.

La segunda, Reino le tomaba la mano y aparentaba lamerle un dedo, Kyoko puso esta vez una cara de sorpresa.

Después, Kyoko se puso un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo de mangas largas y detalles con encaje.

Esta vez ambos tenían que abrazarse fuertemente con una expresión de altanería y satisfacción.

¡Qué miedo le dio a Kyoko aquéllas poses! ¡Necesitaba de un exorcismo inmediatamente! ¿Dónde estaba el exorcista/Noah Allen Walker cuándo más se le necesitaba? Ah, cierto huía del apócrifo.

Reino estaba totalmente satisfecho. Si por él fuera hubiera hecho mucho más. Pero con Tsuruga Ren observándolo atentamente era muy peligroso.

Sho y Ren mientras tanto hervían de furia y el no poder hacer nada, empeoraba las cosas.

Pero ahora era el turno de Ren.

Interesante…

-Muy bien, Kyoko-san puedes ir a cambiarte, esta vez tendrás 4 vestuarios diferentes-

-¿Cuatro?-preguntó Sho-¿por qué con él más?-

-Simplemente por inspiración-le respondió el Director como si nada.

Primeramente, Ren traía un esmoquin negro y Kyoko un vestido de gala rosa.

Estarían sentados, viéndose de frente con sus rostros cerca, Kyoko apenada, tomando sus cabellos con sus manos y Ren viéndola fijamente jugando con uno de sus mechones.

En la siguiente, Ren tenía un traje negro de caballero y Kyoko un vestido azul medieval, con detalles blancos sosteniendo una máscara, con ella se cubría su boca avergonzada, mientras Ren le besaba la frente caballerosamente.

En la tercera, Ren tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro y Kyoko un delgado vestido rosa de tirantes. Esta vez, Ren la tenía atrapada con una mano detrás de ella y otra acariciando su mejilla. El rostro de Ren era cautivador, mientras que ella solo sujetaba su muñeca avergonzada.

Y por último, Kyoko cambió su ropa por un pequeño vestido blanco con encajes que le llegaba a medio muslo. Estarían acostados en una cama, Ren la tendría abrazada fuertemente y asentaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que Kyoko lo sujetaba y tendría puestas sus piernas descubiertas sobre las de él. Pasión y deseo podían visualizarse.

Kyoko moría de vergüenza.

 _¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Esas fotos! Tsuruga-san fue tan…tierno…pero esas miradas que ponía, me dejaban sin aliento, sus manos sobre mi piel se sentían tan bien. ¡Quiero una copia! ¡Estúpida pervertida que eres Kyoko!_

En cambio, Ren tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de completo enamorado. ¿Cuánto había seseado tenerla tan cerca? ¡Y que Kyoko lo aceptase sin problemas!

Sho era otra historia, se había convertido en el Rey Deva.

-Bien, eso es todo-anunció el Director-¡Muy bien a los 4! ¡Un placer trabajar con ustedes!-

Todos fueron a cambiarse pero Kyoko ya quería irse de ahí, así que se cambió rápidamente, salió sigilosamente de su camerino y corrió a toda velocidad para no encontrarse con ninguno de los tres.

Pero para su mala suerte, se tuvo que detener al sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

-¡Maldito Beagle! ¿Dónde estás?-

-Oh Kyoko, ¡qué hábil eres!-

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-

-Solo vine a despedirme de ti, ¿está prohibido?-

-¡Sí! ¡No quiero verte!-

-Pero yo sí, quería comentarte algo. Las fotografías estuvieron muy interesantes ¿verdad? Sobre todo la furia de Fuwa y ese tal Tsuruga-

-Sho solo es un imbécil y Tsuruga-san estaba preocupado por mi seguridad-

-Oh ¿eso crees?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Kyoko-se escuchó que llamaran a unos cuántos metros de distancia.

Era Sho quién venía a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a ella le preguntó sin aliento por tanto correr.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué te estás preocupando por mí?-

-¡Por ese perro del mal!-

-No me ha hecho nada…por lo menos no aún-

-Entonces llegué a tiempo-

-¿Preocupado tú, Fuwa? En vez de estarlo por mí, deberías estarlo por el lobo que acecha a Kyoko-

-Te refieres a Tsuruga-Sho sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

-Así es-

-Kyoko, ¿qué clases de poses fueron esas?-estaba sumamente enojado por esas horrendas fotografías dónde salía tan pegada a Tsuruga Ren.

-¿Ah? Yo no las inventé por si no te diste cuenta, imbécil-se quejó la chica.

-¡Pero parecía que las disfrutabas!-

-¿Disculpa?-Kyoko estaba más que furiosa.

-Seguro tienes un fetiche por las fotos, sobre todo si se tratan de ese actor de cuarta-

-¿Eh? No es…- _¿fotos? ¿de Tsuruga-san? Oh, esa foto…-_ Kyoko iba a reclamarle, pero no pudo evitar que esa secreta fotografía atravesara su mente.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-Sho fue muy consciente de la pausa que Kyoko hizo-Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?-

Kyoko tenía que componer el asunto a toda costa para que no la descubriera. ¡Esa foto era sagrada!

-Nooooo, ¿cómo crees qué haría algo así?-

-Porque has caído ante él-

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas tales tonterías?-

-¡Seguro tienes alguna fotografía de él!-

-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo nada así!-la forma en la que Kyoko negaba no ayudaba en nada, solo la hacía verse más sospechosa.

-¿Dónde está tu teléfono?-

Sho le arrebató su bolso y comenzó a buscar en él, hasta que encontró el dichoso aparato.

-¡Aquí está!-

-¡No tienes permiso de tocar mis cosas!-

-Veamos…-Sho hábilmente buscó en el teléfono y cómo Kyoko casi no utilizaba la cámara, no tenía idea de cómo esconder sus fotos de gente metiche como Sho, por lo que la encontró fácilmente.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó encolerizado-¿Qué es esto?-

El rubio mostraba la foto en la que Ren dormía en la sala Love me con su ovejita que ella le había regalado.

-Eso…-intentó explicarse avergonzada-eso no te incumbe. ¡Devuélvemelo!-

En eso apareció el susodicho en escena.

-Fuwa, ¿acaso no escuchaste? Devuélvele su celular a Mogami-san-

Ren era rodeado por un aura terrorífica. Los demonios de Kyoko estaban extasiados.

-Tsuruga…supongo que él no sabe de esto ¿verdad?-

-¡Hey! No vayas a… ¡no!-

Sho se alejó de Kyoko para mostrarle la foto al actor, pero al llegar hasta él, Ren le arrebató el teléfono y lo cerró sin mirar nada.

-No voy a espiar las fotografías de Mogami-san-le dijo totalmente enojado.

Kyoko pudo respirar tranquila ¡su sempai era un amor!

-¿En serio?-le contestó burlón Fuwa-yo creo que te pierdes de algo interesante-

-No me importa-

-Bien, como quieras. Yo me voy, pero Kyoko recuerda la apuesta que hicimos-

-¡Ya lo sé baaka Sho! ¡Y ya te había dado una respuesta a ello!-

Ren vio a Fuwa alejarse, pero aún quedaba el otro bastardo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el Beagle-a mí ni me mires, esta vez no le hice nada a Kyoko-

-Lo sé-aceptó-solo vete-

-Sí, sí. No quiero enfrentarme a tu furia Tsuruga-haciendo énfasis en su apellido.

Y se fue.

Kyoko estaba asustada. Su sempai estaba molesto pero cuando le dirigió la palabra sin rastro alguno de enojo se tranquilizó.

-¿Estás bien Mogami-san?-

-Sí. Gracias. Estoy bien-

-Me alegra-

Un extraño e indescifrable silencio se sentía en el aire.

A Ren no le gustaba la situación, ella estaba bien pero… ¿a qué foto se refería Fuwa?

-Lo siento Mogami-san, quise venir enseguida a ayudarte pero el Director me llamó y luego ya no te encontraba-

-No se preocupe por ello, Tsuruga-san-

-Ten tu teléfono-

El actor le devolvió el dichoso aparato que le llenaba de curiosidad y nuevamente surgió ese extraño silencio.

 _-Otra vez este silencio. No sé cómo interpretarlo. ¿Está enojado? No lo parece del todo… ¿está preocupado? ¡Argh! ¡No lo sé! Pero lo que más me preocupa es ¿habrá visto la foto?-_

Kyoko no lo soportó más y se inclinó en una reverencia un poco exagerada.

-¡Lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san!-

-¿Eh?-preguntó extrañado por aquélla reacción.

-¡No me siento preparada para mostrarle esa foto! Además, quiero que sepa que yo no le mostré esa foto a ese bastardo. ¡El me quitó mi celular!-

-Mogami-san, tranquila-Ren aún no se acostumbraba por completo a esas reacciones tan exageradas que a veces demostraba-lo sé, además esas fotos son tuyas, tú decides si tienes la confianza para mostrármelas o no-

Era cierto que estaba decepcionado y frustrado por no poder ver esa susodicha imagen pero no la podía obligar a hacerlo.

-¡Tsuruga-san yo sí le tengo confianza!-gritó la chica en respuesta al comentario de su sempai-¡Es solo que es muy vergonzoso para mí! ¡Eso es todo! Usted…-hizo una pausa meditando lo que estaba por decir- usted es la persona en la que más confío-

Kyoko estaba apenada, pero no permitiría que él creyera que no le tenía confianza.

Y como siempre para el primer actor, las palabras y acciones de Kyoko podían llevarlo al cielo o al infierno en un instante. Le encantó el hecho de que le confesara que le tenía confianza.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que la dejaban sin palabras.

-Gracias Mogami-san, tú también eres la persona en la que más confío-

-Gra…cias-

-Me encanta verte sonrojada-

-¡Lo hace a propósito!-se quejó, además ¿de qué otra forma reaccionar ante sus palabras?

-Claro que no. Ahora ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?-

Ren comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del edificio y Kyoko lo siguió de cerca.

-Solo espero que algún día, cuando estés lista, me la muestres Mogami-san-en verdad que eso deseaba, la curiosidad no lo dejaría en paz.

Kyoko no le respondió.

 _-Jamás le mostraré esa foto. Es solo mía y usted no puede saber nunca mis motivos ocultos para haberla tomado. Lo siento, Tsuruga-san, pero la protección de mi corazón y de estos enormes sentimientos es mi prioridad-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

N/A: Perdón por no agregar una fotografía de un beso, no se me ocurrió nada, pero no negaran que sí lo hice en Kuchizuke.

También lo siento por poner una referencia de otro anime XD es mi nuevo trauma que espero que alguien conozca.

Próximamente: I can´t breath


End file.
